Algo más
by HashiraZac
Summary: Se trata de un One-shot yuri de los personajes Mio y Ritsu, de la serie de anime y el manga K-ON! La angustia y desesperación están atacando demasiado a Mio. Se niega aceptar lo obvio y sus sentimientos se encuentran apunto de desbordarse. ¿Como conseguirá enfrentar todo esto?


No puedo aguantarlo más, sus miradas me taladran.

No lo entiendo.

No entiendo nada.

¿Por qué?

Si yo ni siquiera les conozco.

¿Cómo pueden juzgarme de esta manera?

No espera, hay algo.

No estoy sola.

Coges mi mano.

Gracias, me siento mucho mejor.

Sí, estás sonriendo.

Yo también sonrío.

No tengo por qué llorar.

Sí, lo sé, siempre me lo dices, no debo hacerles caso.

Lo siento, soy una boba, ya lo sabes.

Calor.

¿Por qué me miras así?

Estás cerca.

¿Qué pasa?

Tus brazos me rodean.

Ardor.

No me muevo.

Tu boca.

No respiro.

La mía.

Tus labios

Me ahogo.

Los míos.

Calidez.

No te vayas.

Ritsu.

El ruidoso tono de aviso del teléfono móvil me saca de la ensoñación.

¿Estoy despierta?

La habitación todavía permanece en penumbra, aunque los tímidos rayos de sol juetean traviesos, intentando abrirse paso a través de la persiana bajada de mi habitación.

¿He delirado?

Me palpo la frente para retirarme el paño húmedo.

La fiebre sigue haciéndome sudar entre tiritones, aunque en realidad no estoy muy segura de si todo este descontrol físico es tan sólo culpa de mi mal estado de salud.

Aún noto su boca contra la mía.

Me llevo una mano al pecho intentando calmar mi descompasada respiración.

Sí, definitivamente, tiene que ser cosa del resfriado, la maldita calentura debe haber alterado mi sueño, sólo eso.

Parpadeo, frunzo el ceño con un bostezo y me froto los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

¿Qué hora es?

Alargo la mano por entre las sábanas y retiro la colcha que me cubre hasta la barbilla.

Hace frío.

Dichosos tres días que llevo pasando en cama, con estos horribles dolores de cabeza.

Con un resoplido de desaprobación me incorporo y abandono mi cama con la torpeza propia de quién no espera ser desvelada a una hora tan inusual.

Alcanzo mi móvil, ubicado sobre el escritorio, y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre el amplio sillón giratorio que lo encabeza.

¿Un mensaje?

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás ya mejor? ¿Esta tarde me paso a dejarte los apuntes?".

Son las once y media. Hoy planeaba dormir hasta el mediodía y darme el deleite de componer algo nuevo durante la tarde, si mis condiciones corporales me lo permitían, pero por lo visto a alguien se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de proponerme una novedosa actividad, seguro. Fijo que no vendrá solo a traerme los deberes, sino que jugueteará con el propósito de hacerlos juntas y, como siempre, se servirá de mi ayuda para copiarse de los míos.

El caso es que la fiebre no remite y apenas puedo levantar los párpados sin sentir la apremiante necesidad de volver a cerrarlos.

Un escalofrío.

Resoplo, tecleando la respuesta para la susodicha. Probablemente tratar de explicarle mis reacias ganas de cumplir con lo que me sugería conllevaría las consecuentes protestas por su parte y las respuestas pertinentes a dichas quejas por la mía. No, sencillamente no me apetece dejarme la mitad de mis ahorros del mes para pagar la factura, así que me limitaré a aceptar su propuesta.

Pulso el botón de "enviar" y cierro la tapa del teléfono móvil al tiempo en que lo sostengo en alto frente a mí, con la mirada perdida.

Me invade un profundo desánimo e inconscientemente mi cabeza vuelve recordar la alucinación de esta noche.

Estaba convencida, había sido un delirio causado por la fiebre que no pasaba de lo cotidiano, algo que podría pasarle a cualquiera. Mi mente ha debido confundir distintos términos, tópicos y situaciones dando lugar a aquella peculiar ensoñación. Nada más. No hay de qué preocuparse.

…¿Verdad?

El silencio de mi habitación no responde a mi intento de convencimiento.

Me tapo la cara avergonzada.

No lo sé, me estoy asustando así que mejor dejarlo de lado y olvidar.

Tan sólo era un desvarío, una enajenación mental, no voy a darle más vueltas al tema.

El tono de llamada de mi móvil irrumpe en mis oídos con fuerza, provocándome una débil cefalea.

Lo descuelgo.

-¿Mio? –pregunta una voz, apremiante.

Antes de que pudiera responder ya ha hablado.

Por un momento no sé que decir. Me he quedado en blanco.

-¿Mio, estás ahí?

Salgo del lapsus con un nuevo y febril escalofrío.

-Sí, sí.

-Ah, no respondías.

-Lo siento, es que ando un poco perdida… ya sabes.

-Vaya, ¿la cosa no mejora?

-Bueno…

-Neh, he leído tu mensaje de confirmación. ¿Entonces a qué hora me paso por tu casa?

Rozo mis labios con los dedos, delicadamente, con ternura.

En realidad no sé si quiero verla.

-…Eh…Mio… ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día?

Doy un respingo.

-Ehm… No, sí…, quiero decir, estoy bien, no pasa nada, pásate cuando quieras, yo voy a estar aquí de todas formas.

Mierda.

Demasiados silencios imprecisos en una sola conversación.

-Si estás tan mal no importa, mañana es viernes, te llevo entonces los apuntes y así tienes el fin de semana entero para organizarte con los deberes.

¿Qué cuernos me pasa?

¿Por qué me atropello tanto hablando, soy boba o qué?

"Lo siento, soy una boba, ya sabes" -mis propias palabras me asaltan, en forma de vago recuerdo de esta noche.

-¿Mio…?

Logro reaccionar.

-No, mejor ven hoy, quizás mañana ya pueda ir a clase, prefiero tenerlo todo listo por si acaso.

Ahora es ella la que se queda en silencio.

Quiero verla.

-Está bien. Nos vemos esta tarde –sentencia finalmente.

-Oye, Ritsu –mi voz suena acuciante, intentando que no cuelgue todavía- ¿No deberías estar en clase? ¿Desde dónde me llamas?

-…Estoy en el baño.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par.

-¡¿Has engañado al profesor para llamar por teléfono? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre…?

-¡Hey, tranquila! He pedido permiso para ir al servicio porque lo necesitaba, ¿entiendes? Una vez aquí me he acordado de lo tuyo y he aprovechado antes de volver al aula.

Claro, es lógico.

Sólo a mi persona se le ocurre pensar que podría hacer algo así por mí.

Me siento decepcionada en cierto sentido, aunque… qué egoísta soy, siempre la reprendo cuando hace las cosas mal y ahora que no comete ninguna imprudencia voy y deseo que haga lo contrario.

Sacudo la cabeza, agobiada.

-…Imbécil.

-¡Eh, que no he hecho nada! –resopla-. Eres peor que mi madre.

-En cierto modo has engañado al profesor, no necesitas seguir ahí. Vuelve a clase.

-Encima que te llamo... Eres injusta.

-Tengo la cabeza sobre los hombros, a diferencia de ti.

Un silencio incómodo anula la conversación por un momento.

¿Por qué la pago con ella? No tiene la culpa de nada, somos yo y mis problemas los causantes de mi verdadera irritación.

Quizás he metido la pata, aunque ella ya debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de contestaciones por mi parte. Es más, la tendré harta.

-…En fin, me paso por tu casa en cuanto pueda. Me voy, antes de que vengan a buscarme por tardar tanto.

Una sensación de alivio me envuelve cuando vuelvo a escuchar su voz, no parece molesta.

-Vale.

-¡Adiós!

Antes siquiera de poder responder a su despedida, ella cuelga el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

Cierro la tapa del móvil y lo deposito sobre el escritorio. Me quedo mirándolo, en silencio.

No sé que pensar.

Esto ya venía de meses atrás, muchos meses, quizás demasiados. He tratado de luchar contra ello pero no puedo, me es imposible y me niego a aceptar lo inaceptable. Simplemente no tengo la fuerza suficiente, no soy Ritsu, no puedo aplastar mis problemas como si nada y sonreírle al mundo despreocupadamente. No quiero ni pensarlo, no soy capaz de aceptarlo, pero sé que es obvio y es duro estamparse contra la rígida pared de la verdad una y otra vez, intentando ignorarla.

¿Por qué a mí? Sé que no es una desgracia, pero sólo pensar en mis padres, mis amigas, mis conocidos… ¿cómo reaccionarían al saber que me pasa… esto?

No espera, no quiero decirlo, no puedo decirlo, me niego a pensarlo. Pero si ya he barajado la posibilidad es porque en realidad… ¿estoy al borde de la aceptación?

Me revuelvo el pelo.

¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Qué es "esto"?

No aguanto más, quiero desaparecer.

Una tímida lágrima recorre mi mejilla, cogiéndome por sorpresa, y cierro los ojos para no pensar más.

-Mio, cariño, ¿estás despierta? –una suave voz me despierta- ¿qué haces ahí?

Me he quedado dormida en el sillón.

Debe de ser la hora de comer.

Mi madre me dirige una mirada preocupada desde el marco de la puerta que mantiene entreabierta, sujetándola por el pomo.

No sé que contestar, así que rehuyo su mirada llevándome una mano a la frente y bajando la vista al suelo.

Suelto un gruñido en forma de queja por el punzante dolor en las sienes.

-Te he hecho sopa –abre más la puerta para entrar por completo en la habitación. En la mano que le queda libre y que mantiene envuelta en un guante de cocina, porta una bandeja con un cuenco que humea ligeramente.

-Gracias –murmuro, aún con el rostro oculto tras mi brazo.

No estoy segura de si queda algún rastro de llanto, debo evitar que me vea la cara.

-Tómatela, te sentará bien –añade con una sonrisa depositando la bandeja en el escritorio- si quieres algo no tienes más que llamarme. Estoy abajo.

Volteo ligeramente la cabeza sin que se note que la evado.

-Vale –hago un esfuerzo porque mi voz no suene más frágil de lo normal.

Sale de mi cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí y escucho como desciende las escaleras.

Suspiro mirando el caldo amarillento que se encuentra ante mí y comienzo a revolverlo con la cuchara.

El vapor caliente me golpea de lleno la cara, huele de maravilla, sin embargo no tengo hambre. Siento como si tuviera el estómago rodeado por una cinta que lo oprimiese hasta cerrarlo por completo, acabando con las ganas de comer.

Tomo apenas tres cucharadas y abandono el sillón para lanzarme de nuevo sobre la cama.

Definitivamente no tengo ganas de nada. Ni siquiera de componer. La fiebre sigue sin bajar, el horrible dolor de cabeza se ensaña conmigo y mis sentimientos no dejan camino libre a la tranquilidad.

Me acurruco en uno de los bordes del colchón, pegada a la pared y me cubro con las sábanas hasta la nariz. No puedo ver más allá de la blanca pared que hay frente a mí y la luz sigue sin abundar demasiado en el cuarto, tan sólo me queda volver a dormir. No encuentro los ánimos necesarios para nada más.

Un ensordecedor y distorsionado chirrido penetra en mis oídos, transformándose poco a poco en un estridente soniquete que viene del piso de abajo. El timbre.

Espero a que alguien abra.

Sigue sonando.

Me doy la vuelta en la cama, intentando ignorarlo.

Vuelven a pulsar el interruptor que lo hace resonar y esta vez varias veces seguidas.

¿Dónde se ha metido mamá?

Finalmente me levanto con un quejido y refunfuñando.

Reparo en un pequeño papel mal cortado colocado sobre mi escritorio, junto al cuenco aún lleno de lo que debería haber sido mi comida. Es una nota, en ella se lee: "He bajado a hacer unas compras. Espero no tardar mucho. Termínate la sopa."

Hago una mueca, lo arrugo y lo lanzo a la papelera. Podría haberme avisado personalmente, no me hubiera molestado.

El timbre vuelve a sonar.

-¡Ya voy! –exclamo con la esperanza de que quién espera fuera me escuche.

Me lanzo hacia la puerta de mi habitación, la abro y comienzo la frenética carrera en descenso de las escaleras para alcanzar el hall de entrada y mirar por la mirilla justo antes de abrir la de la entrada.

Al otro lado, una mirada impaciente, enmarcada en una expresión de pesadez.

-¿Cómo has tardado tanto? Estaba a punto de irme.

¿Ritsu? ¿Aquí, ya? ¿Tan pronto?

Me miro el reloj. No es temprano para llegar, estoy perdida a causa del sueño.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos exigiendo una respuesta mientras se mantiene de brazos cruzados.

-Estoy sola en casa.

-¿Y tú madre?

-Ha salido a comprar.

-Ohhhm… -añade mientras atraviesa el vano, se descalza y entra despreocupadamente en la vivienda.

Señala las escaleras con el dedo y alza las cejas en un gesto de pregunta.

-Sí, sí vamos para arriba –le confirmo-. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, ¡vengo recién merendada!

Sonríe exageradamente y emprende el ascenso de los escalones cubiertos de parqué.

La sigo.

No sé exactamente como sentirme en este momento. La atmósfera está muy rara, cargada.

Alcanzamos mi dormitorio en unos segundos.

Ritsu se deja caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra colocada a los pies de mi cama y resopla frotándose la nuca.

-¿Estás cansada? –le pregunto tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Para serte sincera, con esto de venir a traerte los apuntes –me lanza el rollo de folios que porta en la mano- te has cargado mi siesta.

-Te aguantas –le replico con una aguda mirada.

Se tumba boca arriba mirando al techo y bosteza.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho en copiarlos? –me pregunta.

-En teoría no.

Gateo hasta mi escritorio alcanzando mi mochila, situada debajo de él, para buscar en ella una libreta y un bolígrafo. Una vez conseguido lo necesario regreso a mi posición anterior.

Comienzo a copiar.

-Pues mientras voy a ver si me duermo un rato.

Alzo la mirada por encima de los folios de sus desbaratados apuntes en sucio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Has hecho los deberes?

-Nah, luego si eso… por la noche me pongo.

No los va a hacer.

-Eres una vaga –la reprendo mientras le propino una ligera patada en la cadera.

Suelta una risita y cierra los ojos.

Sacudo la cabeza.

No tiene remedio.

El silencio envuelve la habitación mientras continúo anotando información. Sin embargo, apenas tardo quince minutos en terminar.

Apilo la libreta y demás materiales a un lado y suspiro.

Miro a Ritsu de reojo. No se mueve, además, su respiración parece estar más acompasada de lo normal.

La distancia que nos separa es bastante prudente así que opto por acercarme con sigilo y observarla más de cerca.

¿De verdad se ha dormido?

Me abrazo las rodillas, rodeándolas con mis brazos mientras sigo escrutando cada facción de su rostro y examinando su apariencia. La tez clara pero menos nívea que la mía, los ojos cerrados bajo las espesas pestañas, los mechones de pelo revuelto que caen sobre su rostro, la diadema ligeramente descolocada, la postura despreocupada, tendida con los brazos tras la cabeza y las piernas estiradas, la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar el sonido de su respiración, su aliento, su olor…

¿Qué tiene?

Me sorprendo a mí misma mucho más cerca de la muchacha, casi inclinada sobre ella. Sacudo la cabeza y me separo con rapidez.

-Oye Mio –su voz irrumpe en mis oídos de golpe y giro la cabeza bruscamente evitando que detecte el rubor que, de seguro, ha teñido mis mejillas. No, no estaba dormida-, no sé si voy a poder ir con vosotras a lo del cine este sábado.

-¿Qué? –digo al tiempo en que me vuelvo para mirarla, atónita.

-Pues eso, que mis abuelos van a celebrar una cena familiar esa noche y mi hermano y yo tenemos que ir sí o sí.

Duele.

-Ahm…

Iba a ser una gran noche en la celebraríamos los exámenes finales: iríamos a cenar fuera, luego al cine, después al karaoke y finalmente dormiríamos todas juntas en casa de Yui. Había imaginado mil y unas situaciones y momentos divertidos, todos ellos ahora rotos por ella, en apenas unos segundos.

-Además mi madre me ha castigado por no ordenar mi habitación… -su voz sonó arrastrada, como quién no quiere la cosa.

La taladro con la mirada.

-Tú estás hecha una…

-¿Se lo dices tú a las chicas por mí? –me interrumpe.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Se enfadaran si se lo digo yo. A ti no te replican.

-¿Es que ahora soy tu criada? -quizás el tono de voz de esa última frase ha sonado demasiado molesto.

Me mira con sorpresa, casi con sobresalto.

Desvío la mirada con una expresión de fastidio.

-¡Oh, venga, vamos, Mio! –Exclama mientras se incorpora para bambolearme sirviéndose de mi hombro- ¡Lo has hecho otras veces! ¿Por qué ahora no?

Lleva razón, siempre he disculpado a Ritsu una y otra vez ante nuestras amigas pero esta vez era diferente. En el fondo sabía que mi corazón añoraba esos momentos que había imaginado junto a ella para el sábado y que ahora se encontraba dolido y contrariado. Antes no hubiera sido así, porque no habría sentido nada, tan sólo una ligera desilusión y no esta profunda desazón.

-Lo que pasa es que a ti te da vergüenza decirles a las chicas que la verdadera razón por la que no sales es por haberte tirado la semana vagueando y negarte a ordenar tu cuarto.

Baja la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

-Jo.

Frunzo el entrecejo y me cruzo de brazos ante ella.

En el fondo me duele demasiado.

El silencio vuelve a dominar el ambiente, pero Ritsu no tarda en volver a romperlo.

-Porfa…

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Destilando veneno.

Se aproxima a mí gateando.

-No.

Se acerca más aún.

-Mio…

Su cara está a un palmo de mi nariz. No debe acercarse tanto.

-He dicho que no.

Su frente roza la mía mientras hace pucheros, intentando ablandarme.

Noto como el calor asciende por todo mi cuerpo hasta las orejas. Una de mis cejas tiembla ligeramente. No voy a ser capaz.

-¿De verdad me vas a hacer esto…? –utiliza un tono de voz meloso.

No puedo soportarlo más.

-Que te apartes –coloco una mano sobre su pecho y la empujo bruscamente, retirándola a un lado.

Me mira profundamente extrañada.

Bajo la cabeza, evitando toparme con sus ojos y desvío la mirada hacia cualquier sitio menos a donde ella está.

-¿Por qué me apartas? –me pregunta descuidada, con una ligera expresión de duda.

Aprieto los puños.

No entiende nada.

Vuelve a aproximarse a mí y sonríe.

-Va, perdóname Mio.

Cierro los ojos.

No puede entenderlo.

-Reconoce que te molesta que no vaya a salir el sábado, ¿qué vas a hacer tú sin mí? –añade con una risita mientras me propina un golpecito en la frente.

-Cállate –murmuro.

-Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí –se mofa con una fingida y sonora carcajada, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –estallo.

Deja de reírse y me dirige una mirada cargada de preocupación.

-Mio…

Alza una mano para tocarme, la misma que yo aparto de un golpe.

-Que no me toques.

Es entonces cuando ella ve mi rostro: las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas exageradamente sonrojadas, los labios curvados en una mueca de contención del llanto y los iris oscuros refulgiendo dolor.

Rompo a llorar, sonoramente, entre gimoteos, sollozos y quejidos. Ya está todo perdido, me da igual.

-¡Mio!

Me abraza.

Hundo la cara en su hombro, empapando el tejido de su camiseta color mostaza.

-No quiero Ritsu, no quiero… -consigo balbucir.

-¿El qué no quieres? –Hace una pausa-. Me estás asustando.

-No quiero lo que quiero… -mi voz se quiebra en un lamento.

-¡¿Y qué quieres? –las manos de Ritsu tiemblan a mi espalda, su voz suena cargada de preocupación, casi está gritando, intentando escucharse por encima de mis quejidos.

Silencio.

Me acurruco contra ella y sorbo por la nariz, intentando controlarme.

-A ti… -mis palabras suenan amortiguadas contra su pecho.

Lo único que se escucha en este momento son las manecillas del sencillo reloj de pared colgado sobre el escritorio, contabilizando los segundos una y otra vez, sin parar.

Tensión. Es lo único que se palpa en el ambiente.

¿Qué he hecho?

Rechino los dientes.

De pronto, ella rompe a reír aún sin soltarme.

La miro de reojo.

Carcajada tras carcajada me desmorona el corazón.

Se está riendo… de mí.

¿Le parece gracioso o es que no lo ha entendido?

Me libero de su abrazo bruscamente, sin una palabra, me pongo en pie y echo a correr hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

Quiero huir.

Sin embargo, algo me retiene, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuello de mi pijama y tirando de mí hacia atrás, haciéndome retroceder varios pasos.

Forcejeo intentando liberarme.

Sus dedos se ciñen con fuerza alrededor de mis brazos como correas.

Cierro los ojos, las lágrimas vuelven a brotar y entonces la siento.

Me aísla, me colapsa, me pierde, me besa, y lo hace con tanto ímpetu que estoy apunto de abandonar el control sobre mis actos.

Mis párpados no me permiten entrever su expresión, simplemente no puedo dejar de derramar lágrimas sin descanso.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Debo estar confundiendo sensaciones.

Sus labios presionan con más fuerza los míos.

Tiemblo.

Deja de sujetarme de manera tan ruda y me rodea con sus brazos en un cálido gesto, para reconfortarme.

Mis manos, las cuales mantenía aferradas la una a la otra en actitud de autocontrol, se posan en sus caderas torpemente.

Es entonces cuando dejo de sentir sus labios y abro los ojos.

Está frente a mí, desviando la mirada, ligeramente enrojecida y rascándose la frente, como quién no quiere la cosa. Sonríe y me toma de la mano.

-Eres tonta ¿eh? –se mofa.

Siento como la sangre hierve en mis venas y el rubor asciende hasta mis mejillas.

Finalmente me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, derrumbada.

-Idiota… -susurro.

Se acuclilla a mi lado y coge mi rostro ente sus manos, sofocando las lágrimas que lo recorren con la manga de su camiseta. Después me besa en la frente y me coloca el pelo.

-Se supone que la chica calmada, aplicada, ejemplar y que apoya siempre a todo el mundo eres tú, y no yo, así que deja de darme motivos para consolarte, porque ni siquiera los hay.

Sonríe y me pierdo en sus ojos. Es la primera vez que la escucho hablar con tanta elocuencia y utilizando un tono tan serio.

-¡Pero sigues siendo una cursi! –exclama, y estalla de nuevo en carcajadas.

Le propino un ligero codazo en el costado, abro la boca para decir algo y ya está sobre mí, acallando mis palabras y recostándome sobre la alfombra.

Rodamos, entre beso y beso, compartiendo caricias y posturas enrevesadas, escuchando risas, los latidos de nuestros corazones apunto de estallar de felicidad, el mío, en especial, se siente colmado de gratitud. Todavía tengo miedo de despertar, y que esto sea nuevamente un sueño más.

-¿En verdad esto es real?

Se detiene para mirarme alzando una ceja, está a gatas sobre mí.

-¿Te lo demuestro?

Y sin más dilación se lanza hacia mi cuello, besándolo y recorriendo mi piel con sus labios.

-Hey… ¡Ritsu! -le grito-, ¡Para! ¡¿Qué haces?

Desciende hasta mi clavícula haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras.

Coloco mis manos sobre su pecho y la empujo, tratando de apartarla de mí.

Entonces alza la cabeza para mirarme. Su rostro está muy cerca del mío, de querer hacerlo podría respirar su aliento. Roza su nariz con la mía, en un gesto cariñoso.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?

Cuestión claramente reveladora. No soy capaz de contestar. Sé que no quiero admitir lo obvio y por ello guardo silencio.

Su sonrisa se amplía.

-Ya veo.

Para mi sorpresa, se separa de mí, comenzando a incorporarse.

El corazón me da un vuelco.

-No… ¡espera!

La retengo, agarrándola por la manga de su camiseta.

Me mira, con expresión cansada y comprensiva a la vez.

-Mio, no voy a obligarte a que…

La beso y mi boca choca contra la suya violentamente, nunca pensé que podría llegar a actuar así.

-Ehm… mensaje captado –añade burlonamente al terminar el beso.

Se pone en pie y me tiende una mano, me aferro a ella y me levanto.

Coloca las manos en mi cintura y se apega a mi cuerpo para volver a centrarse en la zona de mi clavícula.

Me estremezco y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Comienza a guiarme lentamente hasta mi cama, consiguiendo que, al final, caigamos las dos sobre ésta pesadamente.

Vuelve a besarme, esta vez de una manera demasiado intensa. Su lengua toma control total de mi boca, apenas me deja espacio para respirar.

Aprovecho que se detiene varios segundos para morderle el labio inferior, en actitud de protesta.

-Auch –se queja.

-Te lo mereces, me estabas ahogando.

-¿Ah, sí? –alza una ceja, con expresión juguetona y me muerde la oreja.

Suelto un ligero gañido.

-Eso es que te gusta –añade con una risita.

Lame un lateral de mi cuello y comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi pijama lentamente, marcando con un camino de besos el recorrido de descenso hasta mi estómago.

Me insta a sacar los brazos de las mangas que aún me cubren los brazos y comienza a bajarme los pantalones, con soltura y sin dificultad, consigue quitármelos también. Únicamente conservo la ropa interior.

Me cubro como puedo con las manos, pudorosa, pero es imposible abarcar todo mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón palpita a toda velocidad cuando ella se despoja de sus prendas y se tumba sobre mí, apegando su cuerpo al mío totalmente.

Recorre infinitos recovecos de mi anatomía con manos inexpertas, arrancando algún que otro gemido de mi garganta. Puedo sentir el palpitar de la sangre en la punta de los dedos de las manos y de los pies, cuando me desabrocha el sujetador y una llamarada de calor sofocante me envuelve por entero cuando, acto seguido, desciende hasta mi vientre.

Tiemblo y me tapo la cara con las manos abochornada.

-¡R-ritsu…! –se me quiebra la voz.

Despierto.

No sé cuanto más podré aguantar en esta situación de pesadilla.

Decido permanecer unos minutos en la cama y hacer caso omiso de la odiosa alarma que parece resonar más de lo habitual.

Me giro hacia la derecha, me cubro con las sábanas hasta la nariz y encojo las piernas adoptando una postura fetal.

El suave contacto cálido me sobresalta y me incorporo, retirando las sábanas bruscamente.

Ella me mira somnolienta y sonríe, el flequillo cayéndole desordenado por la frente, casi cubriendo sus ojos, el pelo alborotado, la desnudez.

No, esto no es un sueño más, de los de todas las mañanas.

Creo que voy a morir de vergüenza.

-¿Nos hemos dormido? –me pregunta sonriendo, con una voz dulce, que nunca antes había escuchado.

El rubor arde en mis mejillas instantáneamente.

-¡Vístete! –exclamo.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-¿Qué qué pasa? ¡¿Que qué pasa…?

Me quedo cortada y desvío la mirada.

-Tranquila, ¿vale? –trata de reconfortarme mientras me acaricia el rostro.

Se incorpora para besarme al tiempo en que giro la cabeza negándome a ello.

-¡Hey! –se queja.

La miro de reojo. Ella hace un falso puchero intentando ablandarme.

-Idiota –siseo, y acto seguido respondo a su beso.

-Mioooooooo –resuena una suave y amortiguada voz femenina, en la distancia-. Ya estoy aquí, perdona por la tardanza, había cola en el mercado y además…

Mi mente deja de escuchar sus palabras para dirigirle a la que se encuentra a mi lado una mirada de escandalosa alarma.

-Mi madre –sentencio.

No hay más que hablar.

Saltamos de la cama como forajidas huyendo en una reyerta, nos vestimos a toda prisa, ente tropiezos y encontronazos causados por el nerviosismo.

-Mioooo, ¿estás ahí? –La voz resuena esta vez al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Ha venido al final…? –la puerta se abre-. ¡Ah, Ritsu, ya estás aquí! ¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis terminado ya todo lo que teníais que hacer?

-¡Sí, claro! –le responde la castaña recostada sobre la cama en actitud calmada, con un manga entre las manos.

-¿Eran muchos apuntes? –pregunta con expresión preocupada.

-Muchísimos –me apresuro a contestarle, desde el sillón de mi escritorio, con el portátil a medio encender.

-Vaya… Bueno, voy para abajo a colocar las cosas de la compra. Adiós chicas.

-Adiós –coreamos.

Suspiro.

Mi compañera deja escapar un resoplido ahogado.

-Ha estado cerca –comenta.

-Demasiado –cargo de énfasis la palabra lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

Ella se levanta y se aproxima hacia mí para lanzarse sobre mis rodillas, haciendo resonar los tibios engranajes del sillón, y colgarse de mi cuello sirviéndose de sus brazos.

-Mala persona –me acusa.

-…Te quiero –le suelto, desviando la mirada.

Se sonroja.

-¡Mio, cursi!

-¡Cállate!

Ahora compartimos algo más.


End file.
